


Quivering Crown

by Smutterella



Category: Midnight Cinderella, Midnight Cinderella (Video Game), Midnight Cinderella: Ikemen Series
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutterella/pseuds/Smutterella
Summary: The bureaucrats be damned. Byron marched down the hallway, loosening his overcoat and silently cursing them all. His face was burning and his heartrate was abnormally high. He stopped before a familiar door and clenched his fists. He wanted to break the door down, but with every ounce of self control, Byron politely knocked...





	Quivering Crown

**Author's Note:**

> After completing Byron's route and doing the Ever After, it greatly amused me how often that group of old men wanted their king to produce an heir. I really wouldn't put it past them to do something like this. Enjoy~!

The bureaucrats be damned. Byron marched down the hallway, loosening his overcoat and silently cursing them all. His face was burning and his heartrate was abnormally high. He stopped before a familiar door and clenched his fists. He wanted to break the door down, but with every ounce of self control, Byron politely knocked. 

“Come in,” Ophelia chirped. 

Byron cringed from the sudden tightness in his pants—her voice sounded too sweet. It was a good call on his part to give Ophelia that note to stay in her room for the afternoon until further notice. At least there would be some respectable privacy, though he felt his cock twitch at the thought of taking Ophelia in a hallway. Damn those bureaucrats. 

He opened the door, gripping the doorknob harder than usual. He watched Ophelia rise up from her reading chair; she obviously sensed something was off. Before she took a step, Byron slammed the door, by accident. His palms were sweating under his gloves. 

“Byron, you’re red, are you feeling ill?” Ophelia asked and set her book down on the chair; rushing over to her betrothed. 

“They did something to the tea,” Byron rasped, finding it hard to breathe properly with Ophelia in front of him. 

“Poison?” Ophelia held Byron’s face, her eyes filled with horror. 

“N-no,” Byron shut his eye and sighed. “Aphrodisiac. Potent.” 

Ophelia raised her eyebrows and turned a shade of pink. She released Byron’s face and was startled when he whimpered in protest. Her heart skipped as Byron shrugged off his overcoat and his eye became clouded with lust. 

“I shouldn’t have entered this room,” he muttered. “If...if you don’t want me here, tell me and I’ll go.” He unbuttoned the top two buttons of his black shirt. “I can...relieve myself.” 

This was a first for Ophelia, but it was definitely not a bad first. She smiled at how heavily Byron was breathing. It was arousing seeing him as a hot mess. 

“But if that was the case, your highness, you wouldn’t have told me to stay in my room.” She closed the space between them and very lightly placed her right hand on Byron’s crotch. 

At first, Byron grabbed Ophelia’s wrist to stop the contact, but impulse took over and he was pressing her hand over his bulge. He gasped when she lightly squeezed. 

“O-ophelia, please don’t tease. Should I _—_ ” 

“Oh, you’re staying, beloved,” she replied in a low tone and rubbed her palm against his bulge a few times, enjoying the new sounds coming out of Byron’s mouth. 

Usually, Byron was reserved in being vocal during sex, but today he was a choir of pleasurable sounds. Ophelia was already getting wet and while it was low for those bureaucrats to drug their king’s tea, she figured the scolding could wait until after the festivities. 

“Help me undress, please,” he whispered. 

Despite Byron being a powerful king, he never took commanding tones with Ophelia, though he was never one to beg, either. This time, he sounded desperate and possibly shy. It made Ophelia wonder if he ever had an awkward teenage phase. 

“You’re saying please a lot, are you nervous?” Ophelia teased as she unbuttoned his shirt. 

“Desperate,” he answered in a hushed tone while hastily removing his gloves. 

Ophelia shivered from the quiet confession; she could only imagine the immense struggle he was suffering through. She slid off Byron’s shirt and admired his lean torso. There was already a light flush across his bare chest and his nipples were very puffy. Ophelia slowly slid her palms over them and was rewarded with a soft moan from Byron. 

“Everything’s hot,” he breathed. 

“How many cups did you have, Byron?” Ophelia slid her hands lower, smirking at the goosebumps rising on Byron’s skin. 

“Three.” 

Ophelia stopped at the zipper on Byron’s pants and gawked at him. “ _Three_? Didn’t you notice something was off by the first cup?”  

“Didn’t feel anything,” he gritted through his teeth. Having both of Ophelia’s hands hovering over his bulge was nearly unbearable. 

She only hummed and nodded her head; it was hard to get Byron drunk, perhaps it applied to other substances. Unlike alcohol though, it appeared the aphrodisiac merely took a while to be effective and now Byron was feeling three times the effect. Ophelia smiled compassionately up at Byron and in a swift motion, unzipped his pants. 

Byron’s sharp gasp was amusing, but it was for good reason. The front of his undergarment was soaked and straining from the immense erection underneath. This was something new for Byron and he grew hotter from how Ophelia stared at what she uncovered. 

“Oh, Byron,” Ophelia said in a sympathetic tone. 

Without a word, she quickly began undressing, her face flushing from the intensity of Byron’s staring. By the time she was down to her dainty panties, Byron was next to her, his hot palms wandering everywhere. He grabbed her breasts and started breathing harder. 

“I may not be able to hold back,” Byron said through his heavy breathing. 

“I trust and love you, Byron. I’m your’s.” Ophelia cooed and reached up towards his eyepatch. She delicately removed it and made a mental note to hold onto it until they got near to the nightstand. 

That was immediately forgotten once Byron went in for a kiss. His tongue slipped into Ophelia’s mouth where he slowly rubbed it along her tongue. She dropped the eyepatch on the floor and wrapped her arms around Byron’s neck, making sure to breathe through her nose. She felt her clit stiffen the moment Byron moaned deeply into her mouth. She moaned back, enjoying how feverish his kisses were, how desperate he was in getting pleasure. 

Byron finally parted the kiss so he could catch his breath, but that didn’t stop him from licking Ophelia’s reddened lips. She surprised him by opening her mouth and claiming his tongue, sucking on it hard. He cried out, which startled him and Ophelia. 

“S-sorry.” she whispered, thinking she might’ve hurt him. 

Byron lifted her up with little effort and sighed happily when her legs wrapped around his waist. “Don’t apologize,” he grunted and carried Ophelia towards the bed. 

He made it to the edge and dropped Ophelia, his ears prickled at the sound of her shocked gasp. He watched her dark nipples quiver about from the impact and he almost fell to his knees from the agony his cock was enduring. Ophelia sensed he couldn’t wait for a more conventional position and scooted a bit further up so that her lower back was comfortably resting on the mattress. 

Byron was lightheaded from the sweet aroma of Ophelia’s arousal. Before she could reach down to pull off her panties, Byron grabbed them and with a hard jerk, tore them off. He smirked at Ophelia’s loud gasp and her reflex of putting her hands over her crotch. His eyebrows rose as he watched Ophelia slowly slide her hands along her folds. She lightly rubbed her folds and then she designated her right two fingers to stroke her inner folds and clit. Ophelia whimpered happily while making faster passes over her clit, her eyes never lowered away from Byron’s gaze. 

“Ophelia,” Byron rumbled. 

He slipped off his undergarment, a snort leaving him when his cock sprang out. He looked back at Ophelia and saw that she stopped her hands to look at his erection. Her face was red now and her breasts jiggled from her sharp, short breaths. Byron wanted her badly, but while he was a bit rougher than normal, he didn’t want to be barbaric. 

Gently, Byron slid one finger into Ophelia’s opening, then two, then three. She writhed and whimpered, enjoying the sensation of being somewhat filled. He pulled them out, satisfied at how slick they were and sucked on his fingers. He closed his eyes and moaned, Ophelia harmonizing with him a moment later. 

Byron smiled at his queen and lined up his stiff cock to Ophelia’s wet entrance. Usually he would tease more, rubbing it along her folds, but he was needy today. He hissed the second he pushed his engorged tip through. Any shred of self-control was lost at that point. 

He gripped Ophelia’s legs for support and penetrated deep into her. He shut his eyes; the amount of stimulation sideswiped him hard and he didn’t want to cum from only one thrust. After a few deep breaths, Byron opened his eyes and thrusted at a steady pace. 

Byron surprised himself as he moaned out loud, but he didn’t attempt at muffling the sound. Everything was swirling heat and it just felt good to vent some of it out. Plus, Ophelia seemed to enjoy hearing him, her eyes never leaving his face. 

“Byron—ahh—yes, don’t stop.” Ophelia clutched the bedsheets. Seeing him without his eyepatch made her even more aroused, especially when his full gaze met hers. 

“I won’t stop,” Byron growled, “not, uhhn, until you’re limp and satisfied.” His ears burned from his own voice and the sound of his balls slapping against Ophelia. 

“Byron!” Ophelia sang out and lifted her hips a little. 

Both of them groaned with satisfaction at the new angle. Byron pistoned at blinding speed, huffing and releasing long groans as Ophelia called out his name. He suddenly released Ophelia’s legs and grabbed her hips, his arms aching from being held up for so long. He bit his bottom lip, knowing he was approaching his orgasm. He was sweating buckets and inwardly, he critiqued how quickly he was getting to it, but this wasn’t the usual lovemaking. 

“O-ohhh, yes, hah—uhn-uhn-HAAH!” Ophelia arched her back and yelled out loud enough to cause a vein to appear on her neck. 

“Aaahhh, Ophelia,” Byron crooned and trembled as he felt her clamp his cock. 

He gasped sharply as he came hard. Byron collapsed on top of Ophelia, his whole body aching from being tense earlier. He kept cumming inside her, eliciting whimpers from both of them. The mattress creaked as Byron thrusted away, his cock still hard. 

“Aww, still not relieved, huh?” she rasped and ran a hand through Byron’s damp hair. 

“This—hah—might be an all day ahh-fair,” he muttered huskily and kissed between Ophelia’s breasts before nuzzling them. “Maybe all night.” 

“Better get comfortable then,” Ophelia purred. 

Suddenly, Byron stood up, his cock making a pop sound as it pulled out of Ophelia.He picked up Ophelia, smiling as she giggled and set her in the middle of the bed. Just as he slipped his cock back into Ophelia’s heat, she grinned wickedly and used her lower body strength to flip positions. 

“Let me lead, this time,” Ophelia announced and played with his still puffy nipples. 

Byron shut his eyes and moaned softly. He moaned louder when he felt Ophelia’s burning lips press against his neck. All the while, she ground against him, slow at first, then she sped up after hearing Byron’s desperate noises. She nipped his neck, leaving a mark and sat back. 

The whole bed shook when Ophelia bounced on her lover’s cock, her own sounds of pleasure being drowned out by Byron’s. 

“Mmmn, right there, O-ophelia,” he encouraged hoarsely; he wasn’t used to being this vocal. 

“As my king desires,” she sang in a low voice and kept her pace, her second orgasm in reach. 

Feeling Byron squirm under her made her cum faster than she expected. She shuddered, her throat clamped shut for a few seconds before she let out a raspy groan. Byron rolled his head side to side before he came again, and though this one was weaker, it still made him quiver from the release. 

Ophelia sighed happily and rolled off of Byron, her right hand resting on his chest. “Better?” She glanced down and smirked; his dick was semi-flaccid now. 

“For the moment,” Byron chuckled and put a hand over Ophelia’s. “Would you mind if I stayed here for the night?” 

“Of course not,” Ophelia snuggled up to Byron, “but let’s take a little rest first.” 

Byron kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes in response. 

 

 


End file.
